Les soeurs prédestinées
by Mllx-Trafalgar
Summary: Le Destin nous-appartient-il ? Ou peut-on décider de notre avenir ? Emi et Nell vont découvrir ce que la vie attend d'elles. L'une est acceptée, l'autre est reniée. L'une est Folle, l'autre aussi. Que leur réserve le Destin ? Mais quand Law, Doflamingo, Ace et tous les autres s'en mêlent ? Attention, continu explosif ! Fic révisée ! (Mllx-Trafalgar)
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je suis nouvelle sur ce site, pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà c'est Mllx-Trafalgar qui vous parle !

Bref j'ai décidé de mettre ma fiction OP en ligne sur , et j'attends de vous des critiques remarques. BREF.

Rating : T pour être tranquille.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient Malheureusement à Oda-sama. Bouh.

_-Heureusement oui !_

Je vous présente _Conscience-chan_, elle est chiante débile et-

_-NON MAIS OH ! je ne te permet pas !_

OMG mes oreilles sont tombées ! Rendez-vous à la fin, le temps que je les retrouve !

**Prologue:**

* * *

Une femme cria de douleur. Les contractions devenaient de plus en plus fortes.

Elle accouchait. L'homme devant elle ne faisait pas un geste tandis qu'elle donnait la vie.

Il la fixa juste de ses yeux rouges. Mais ce qui devait arriver n'arriva pas. Il y avait deux fillettes.

Des jumelles.

La femme souffla leurs prénoms:

-Emi... Nell...

L'homme se comporta alors comme il le devait. Il tua la jeune femme sans aucune once de pitié devant les nourrissons âgés de quelques minutes seulement.

Il laissa ainsi la jeune rousse, emmenant les deux enfants et leur attribuant leur prénoms au hasard, respectant les dernières volontés de la mère.

Il disparut dans un trou noir.

* * *

_Elle aurait pu s'en sortir, mais le destin en a décidé autrement._

-Le destin est la roue qui fait tourner la vie, c'est père qui l'a dit !

-Écoute-le si ça te chante, je pense que la vie devient ce que nous en faisons.

La jeune rousse se leva alors de son fauteuil, laissant sa moitié seule dans la pièce avec ses pensées.

_Mais cette histoire remonte déjà à quelques années, avançons dans le temps,_

_voyons laquelle des deux sœurs a raison._

_Les choix sont-ils possibles ? Ou le destin est-il scellé ?_

* * *

Voilà, le prologue est posté ! Quelques reviews gentilles *^* ? Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis nouvelle sur ce site, donc je suis pas super-ordinateur.

Bref, Tata-Coco vous salue, Nobles lecteurs !


	2. Chapter 1: Une rencontre tu feras

Bonjour/ Bonsoir mes carottes ! Au menu aujourd'hui, un petit chapitre rempli de... mots.

Bref merci pour les gentilles reviews *^*

Je m'y ferais pas je pense. Sur Skyrock c'est beaucoup plus compliqué d'avoir des lecteurs.

Bref revenons à nos Lamas.

(Je pense que vous avez compris le délire des prénoms Emi Nell... -Eminem-)

Rating : T comme Toujours.

Disclaimer : Vénérons Oda pour ce magnifique manga !

* * *

Elle était ce genre de femme, qui, au fond du bar, était assise, les jambes étendues sur la table, et une bouteille dans les mains. Elle était ce genre de femme, qui, de ses regards inexpressifs, ne voulait aucune compagnie.

Cette fois-ci confirma la règle.

Elle somnolait tranquillement, le visage masqué, et une énième bouteille de saké à la main.

**Alcoolique ?** Pas du tout.

Elle était presque amorphe. Un pirate, entra dans ce bar, en défonçant la porte et ordonna au barman apeuré une bouteille de saké. «_ SUR LE CHAMPS !_ » avait-il ajouté.

Bref, il n'y avait pas que la porte qui était** défoncée.**

_-Hé, Salut ma jolie..._

La femme leva la tête, assommée de sa sieste improvisée. Devinez quoi ? Ce pirate s'était assis à sa table !_ Quel culot !_

Elle ne le regarda même pas.

_-Regarde-moi quand je te parle._

Elle pouffa discrètement dans sa cape, et ses gloussements se transformèrent soudainement en fou rire.

_- Je ne peux pas te voir, crétin._

Elle se gratta, faisant tomber sa capuche par inadvertance. Ses cheveux se révélaient courts et indisciplinés. Ils étaient d'un roux flamboyant qui jurait affreusement avec ses yeux. Ses yeux translucides, blancs.

La jeune aveugle sentit la main du pirate remonter doucement sur sa jambe. Ainsi prit-elle son bras et retourna la main du pirate. Sans sentiment. Bec de canne. Le pirate puant et galeux gémit.

_- Rustre._

Son poignet craqua, et avant qu'il puisse hurler de douleur, un puissant coup de pied lui fit traverser la moitié du bar. Elle sourit.

_- C'est que vous êtes violente, Miss._

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ La rousse se retourna vers la voix de son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci sourit, mais elle ne le vit pas.

_- Trafalgar Law, enchanté._

_- Vous êtes un pirate, vous aussi ?_

_- Puis-je m'asseoir ?_ demanda ce 'Law'

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir et recommanda une bouteille d'alcool. Nell, c'était son nom apprit qu'il était rookie, qu'il visait le One Piece. A cette pensée, elle sourit. Trafalgar était un capitaine recherché pour 200 millions de berries.

_- Comment faites-vous pour voir ?_

Le visage de Nell se referma brusquement. Ceci ne le regardait en aucun cas !

_- Ça vous r'garde pas._

_- Bien sûr que si,_ répliqua Law

_- Et pou'quoi ça ?_

_- Cela fait plusieurs fois que je viens dans ce bar, et, franchement vous vous battez bien_, affirma le pirate

_- L'rapport ?_ l'attaqua-t-elle.

_- J'aimerais t'avoir dans mon équipage._

Case tutoiement dépassée. Nell bu un coup. Dans son équipage ?

_- PARDON ?! Genre j'vais v'nir comme ça t'sais._

Une voix étrangère vint s'incruster.

_- Capitaine, je crois qu'elle est saoule..._

Complètement saoule, ouais.

/BAM/

Nell tomba la tête la première complètement assommée.

_- Bienvenue dans l'équipage Miss Nell._

Trafalgar Law sourit mystérieusement. Cette fille était peut-être aveugle mais voyait presque aussi bien que lui les personnes de son entourage.

* * *

**Ailleurs sur Grandline :**

_-Putain ! Raymond LACHES-MOI LA GRAPPE MERDE !_ hurla une jeune femme.

Le python en face d'elle la regarda fixement.

Non ! T'es pas mon gosse ! Combien de fois je te l'ai dit ?!

_- Tssssss,_ siffla le serpent pas découragé pour un sou.

Elle s'expliquait face à un P**** de serpent, en faisant –accessoirement- les 100 pas sur la plage.

Le nommé Raymond ne lâcha pas prise pour autant, et s'enroula autour de sa jambe.

_- Lâche ma jambe ! Et on tire pas la langue !_

_-... Ça va ?_

La femme se retourna brusquement.

_- Oui, oui , je lui fait apprendre la poli- euh... Non._

_- T'es grave bizarre toi._

Le jeune homme qui lui avait adressé la parole, elle le connaissait. Elle ne sait pas d'où, mais elle le connaissait.

_- ... Mais t'es Portgas D. Ace !_

_- Yes it's me_, il lui fit un sourire

_- Pourquoi tu parles anglais ?_ la fille aux cheveux blancs resta incrédule.

_- I don't know,_ répondit Ace avec un énorme sourire.

_- Okey, Stop it ! ET TOI DESCEND DE MON BRAS ESPÈCE DE SERPENT BIGLEUX !_

Ace regarda le python, ahuri.

_- Tu sais que c'est un serpent ?_

_- BAH BIEN SUR QUE OUI !_

_- Oh. Calme-toi y a pas d'feu_

Arrêtons ce massacre. Description du personnage enclenchée.

_- Tu t'appelles comment, toi ?_

« _Moi c'est Emi, 20 ans, pas mariée, s'engueulant avec un python et -_»

_**STOOOOOP !**_

_- Emi. Pourquoi ?_

_- Je sais pas. Tu m'fais visiter ?_

_- Je sais pas._

_- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule._

_- Non_

_- Si_

_- Non_

_- Si_

_- Ta gueule._

_- Ok- HE !_

Emi sourit de toutes ses dents. Le vent se leva, l'orage n'attendra pas longtemps avant d'éclater.

_- Allez, viens te mettre à l'abri !_ l'invita-t-elle.

Le brun suivit donc la jeune femme. De dos il l'observa. Elle devait avoir 17/18 ans, était de taille moyenne et avait de longs cheveux blancs.

«_ Elle doit avoir chaud là-dessous_ » pensa l'homme ardent, alors qu'il rentrait dans une 'maisonnette' à la suite d'Emi.

Elle se retourna l'air accueillant. Ses yeux étaient verts émeraude, et son visage était plutôt fin. Le serpent à présent sur son épaule.

_- Bref c'est chez moi._

_- Tu sais que le serpent est toujours là ?_

La blanche soupira :

_- Il me prend pour sa mère. En naissant j'étais la première personne qu'il a vu._

_- Pourquoi ?_ rigola légèrement Ace.

_- Je voulais faire une omelette_, au départ, rit-elle à son tour.

Les deux jeunes gens se prirent d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

ÇA c'était une drôle de rencontre !

Ils prirent un chocolat chaud et s'installèrent au salon.

_- Il s'appelle Raymond._

_- Je plains tes futurs gosses._

_- Je pense bien._

GROS BLANC.

_- Raymond ?! Tu rigoles j'espère ?!_

_- Bah non, pourquoi ?_ ses yeux pétillaient de... malice ?

_- Rien._

GROS BLANC N° 2.

_- Sinon il n'y a pas des pirates sur cette île, qui foutrait la merde ? _demanda Poings-Ardents

_- T'es direct, toi. Ouais, coté Ouest de l'île._

_- Père m'a demandé de les 'remettre à leur place'_

_- Tu sais quoi ?_

Ace la regarda, quémandant la réponse.

_- Je m'en bas les steaks._

* * *

Ahah. Je meurs. Voilà le premier chapitre d'une longue lignée (j'espère !) Vous avez surement vu, je m'éclate pour la deuxième partie. Voilà, une fic pour tous les goûts.

Bref, Reviews, gentilles reviews, venez dans mon filet !

_Tata Coco vous salue, Nobles lecteurs._


End file.
